This invention relates to an electrical fastener for forming an electrical connection with an electrically conductive surface having a threaded peg.
Modem vehicles include many electrical devices which require electrical grounding. As a result, vehicle wire harnesses, which supply power and ground to the electrical devices, include several ground eyelet terminals. These eyelet terminals, sometimes referred to as ring terminals, must be attached or "grounded" to an electrically conductive surface.
Typically, the eyelet terminals are either attached directly to the sheet metal of the vehicle with a self tapping screw or positioned over a metal bolt or stud and retained with a weld nut. Although these fastening methods usually provide a sufficient electrical ground, they have shortcomings. Weld nuts and self tapping screws are costly, difficult to assemble, slow to install, and prone to cross-threading.
In mechanical fastening applications, a fastening method referred to as crimped sleeve fastening ha s been used to fasten mechanical parts, such as trim pieces, to a vehicle. Crimped sleeve fastening employs a threadless sleeve which is crimped or riveted to a stud or bolt protruding from the vehicle. Crimped sleeve technology has not been used in electrical fastening applications.